Caused Deaths
by MiraiMoon
Summary: My first fic. Please dont flame. Its gonna be a t/p fic later on.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: My first fic so please don't flame. And sorry if it might get confusing and if the characters dont sound like them selves its cuz I havent watched DBGT.  
  
Caused Deaths:  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan were at the battlefield. They were fighting the most horrid creatures. Pan thought in horror they were actually fighting these people who they truly loved. She just couldn't fight anymore. She knew she couldn't kill them. They were too powerful, but most of all her soul wouldn't let her. She was fighting her Dad, and Grandpa Goku. She just couldn't bare she was fighting them. The ones that always stood by her side and soppurted her whatever she did.   
  
*Flashback*  
Pan's POV  
I can't believe my eyes. Am I actually looking at tow Vegeta's, Two Grandpa Goku's and two of my Dads. The only diffrence is they seem much stronger and have that eveil look in their eye.  
  
"Uhhh.....Who are you?" Vegeta said is shock.  
"Pan do you see what I'm seeing?" Bra whispered. Pan didn't answer, but Bra just kept on staring in shock.  
"Look we came form the past. That's why we look like you. We are not here to warn you talk and that other crap. We are here to destroy you---" snapped Vegeta#2  
"OMG," Bra yelled out," this is so...OMG!!!."  
"Ahem," said Vegeta#2 ,"We were sent here by Dr. Gero and Dr.Myu. Super Android 17 failed. So he came after us when he realized our power. He told us what his plan was and we went along with it. We killed all are family and literally we destroyed the world. We got bored of it so here we are in the future. We are SSJ5(no such thing but hey). And SSJ5's are storng, very strong, and are evil. We plan to destroy the whole world in th future about right now."  
"OMG, daddy help!!!!,"Yelled Bra.  
"Now stand back," said Goku#2.The replicas of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan threw three fireballs and aimed it at the originals. Apperantly they were unconscious on the floor right now.  
"DAD!!!!" Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra yelled.  
"I'm scared!!! Help Trunks, Goten, Pan, Protect me!!!"Bra yelled so hard they had to cover their ears.  
"SHUT-UP Bra!!!" yelled a certain lavendered hair boy.  
"I'm just so scared," said Bra.  
"Now it's time for you!" yelled Gohan.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Pan fell to her knees and tears came out.   
"Pan!" yelled Trunks," Waz wrong?"  
"I can't do it. I just can't. I know they killed our parents but they just... I can't," Pan cried out.  
"Alrite, alrite stop with the tears. We'll give you 1 month to enjoy the rest of you're life," said Goku," You can train but there is NO WAY you can beat us."  
And the replicas flew off.  
  
Next Chapter----How will they spend their last month together?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Caused Deaths(2)

I had no ideas for the next chapter so sorry it took long. Sorry if the last one was sooo short. I didnt realize that. Anyways here it is. By the way do u only read wut theyre saying most of the time? Just wanted to knoe. And I hope I'm not rushing the story.  
  
Caused Deaths 2:  
"Do you think they're still alive?" Goten asked.  
"I don't think so. They don't show any signs of recover," Trunks answered. He touched Vegeta's pulse.  
"Great, great they're probably dead. Stupid Dr.Gero. Why does he always have to mess with us," Goten said," and also why did our parents have to agree. Vegeta probably convinced them. Errr...."  
"Stop blaming my dad. You heard what they said, they're EVIL!!! Duh!!!," Bra said angrily. Bra looked at Pan. She was still on her knees, tears coming down her face.'I feel so sorry for Pan. She was really close with her Grandpa Goku and Gohan' Bra thought.  
"Pan you alrite?"Bra asked.  
"Ummm.....yeah," Pan sniffled. 'Look at her. She looks so helpless. I wish I can just hold her tighly in my arms and all her priblems would go away. But I can't' Trunks thought. Trunks kept on staring at Pan like she was some psyco(---is tha rite?) person.Pan didn't notice. She was too busy crying.   
"Come on lets go home now. We have to tell our Moms," Goten said. They started off home.   
'Ring Ring' Trunks' cellphone rang.  
"Moushi Moushi (haha I like that)," Trunks said,"Who did that?-------alrigt we'll be right there and we'll explain everything---Bye."  
"Who was that?"Pan asked.  
"My mom,"Trunks answered,"She said someone burned down your house. And Vegeta... You know, they probably must have burnt it down."  
"NO,"Goten shouted,"Where are we going to live?"  
"You could live with us Goten,"Bra said.  
"Really?"Pan said.  
"Yup, that's what mom said,"Trunks answered.  
"That's good. We owe your family a lot!" Goten said.   
"Come on let's head for CC now," Bra said. They headed for CC. In a couple of minutes they got there.  
"Mom, we're here," Trunks said.  
"Oh good,"Bulma said," Now can you explain?"  
"Alright,"Trunks said"Well umm.....You know how we had to go battle well The people we were battling were Dad, Goku and Gohan. They came from the past and they're SSJ5. And when you're SSJ5 you turn eveil. So Dr.Gero and Dr.Myuu ordered them to destroy us. And they killed Dad, Goku and Gohan. They said we would have 1 month to enjoy the rest of our life so here we are."  
"So that explains who burnt down the house,"Bulma said."Well...why don't you go eat or something and enjoy the time you have. And why don't you two move your stuff in your room alright. Bra and Trunks will show you." They headed up to their rooms. Pan and Goten were both carrying suitcases.  
"So which room do you want Pan? I'll help you unpack," Bra asked.Pan didn't answer. She went in a room and lock the room. It was like she was locking her self in her own world. A world full of misery.  
"Alright I guess not," Bra said. Trunks was showing Goten around of course he didn't need to know since he's been here dozens of time.   
  
*Hours Later* *Pan's POV*  
I just need a really hot shower, that's all. I wonder why no ones feeling sad. Never Mind I'll just go to the backyard and meditate. I walked pass by the kitchen and of course everyone was there. They seemed so happy and cheerful. Why aren't they crying their heart out like me? Why am I the only one? Ok, I'm here now let's start meditating. Uh...I can't concetrate. That same thought keeps popping up into my mind. Why doesn't anyone feel the same way as me? Are they just trying to forget all about what happened? or they just don't simply care? If they are trying to forget they can't. They can't just forget that that someone they loved was gone, they can't. They will never forget unless they were actually there with them. Never. Oh, great. Tears are falling out of my eyes now. Why do I have to be so emotional(Does that remind you of anything?)? Great here he comes now. First he puts me through pain and now my own dad does and my grandpa.   
  
*Trunks' POV*  
Gods, she's beautiful. I wonder if she feels the same way as me. Probably not. Who would like an old man like me? Well a lot of people, but Pan is different. She isn't like other girls I've dated. She isn't afraid to show how she feels. And very strong ,but of course she's a saiyan. And also she's very beautiful.  
"So how you doing," I asked.  
"Dayam, would you please stop bothering me?" Pan answered.  
"Uhhh...no,"I said. Boy that was harsh. I guess she really does feel bad.   
"Fine. What do you want then?" she gave up.  
"Just wanted to talk,"Trunks said,"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Yes,"Pan answered," Why can't you talk to Goten or something, why me?"  
"Well it's just that..We were really close back then and now it's like we're drifting apart and I don't want that to happen," Trunks explained.  
"Oh, okay.Well we just have to go our on ways you know?So what do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know. Well are you busy cause it seems like your medetating(is that spelled right?)."  
"Well I guess I am, but I'll have time to this another time." 'Why do I always fall for his smile?'Pan thought.  
"Alright...so."  
"Well I wanted to know why isn't anyone feeling sad that you know? I'm the only one."  
"Well me...I'm hiding it. I know I can't hide from it ,but I can't face the fact that my dad's dead. I'll just have to deal with it sooner or later. Right now I just want to enjoy my one month and not enjoy my month by crying. Besides we can't beat them. We'll all probably just end up in heaven."  
"Don't say things like that. You actually want to be dead?"  
"Well I want to enjoy the rest of my life ,but we just don't have a choice."  
"Oh I see."  
"Pan did anyone ever tell you that your so beautiful (cheesy huh? Jes wanted to help get the romance started)?"  
"No, well that's sweet." Tears started coming out of her eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well it's that I really miss my grandpa Goku. And I wish I could talk to him right now about how I feel right now ,but..."  
"Don't worry enjoy what you have now and just relax alright."  
"Alright."  
"Look why don't you me Goten and Bra go to clubbing tonight? Just to get our minds off things."  
"Alright ,but why don't you tell them I want to continue my meditating."  
"Okay."  
  
*That Night*  
They were getting ready to go clubbing. Pan was already dressed. A black glittery halter top and a short skirt. Bra made her wear it. Bra was still getting ready.  
"Damn I don't feel comfortable in this," Pan said.  
"Well you do want to look good for Trunks don't you?" Bra said.  
"Look it's just a crush besides I don't want to look good for him who always seems to be hurting me alright," Pan answered.  
"Just a crush huh? Ha! What a joke," Bra said examing herself," Do you think Goten will notcie me in this." Pan scanned her. She was black leather skirt with a red tube top and a red jacket.  
"Yeah I guess so. Can I borrow a jacket?" Pan asked.  
"Sure," Bra said,"Come on let's go now."  
"This make-up feels ish," Pan said.  
"Don't worry about it,"Bra said.  
  
They went outside in the car.  
"Pan you look----  
  
  
  
That's it for now. sounds like any other t/p fic huh? Not differnt huh? I know cuz I suck. Anyways what is Trunks gonna say? Ha! daz stoopit.  
Anyways please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
